Letter For Arrietty
by mayecchi
Summary: Arrietty, apa kau merindukanku? Aku ... merindukanmu.


**Disclaimer:**

All characters present belongs to **Studio Ghibli**

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **Derific** (derivative fiction), little bit off but maybe enjoyable

* * *

 **Letter for Arrietty  
**

an original fanfiction written by **Mayecchi**

* * *

Arrietty, lama tidak berjumpa. Sejak pertama aku tiba di rumah Bibi Sadako, saat itu aku melihatmu di balik pohon _Shiso_. Niya melihatmu, dan kupikir juga saat itu aku melihatmu. Walau sangat sekilas, karena gerakanmu sangat cepat. Seharian itu aku memikirkanmu, mengingat cerita ibuku tentang orang kecil yang tinggal di rumahnya. Itu cerita favoritku sejak kecil, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau sampai sekarang aku masih mengingatnya.

Arrietty, kau harus tahu betapa senangnya aku saat melihatmu di kamarku malam itu. Walau agak mengantuk, aku melihatmu dengan jelas. Sayangnya kau pergi begitu cepat, aku sampai mengira bahwa kau hanya khayalanku semata. Tapi sebongkah gula yang tertinggal di karpet kamarku menjadi bukti pasti kehadiranmu di sana malam itu. Biar begitu, aku tetap harus memastikannya. Karena itulah aku meletakkan gula itu di tempat yang sering didekati oleh Niya. Kupikir, Niya lebih tahu tentang keberadaanmu dibanding aku.

Arrietty, kau kembali mengunjungiku keesokan harinya. Mengembalikan bongkahan gula itu lagi padaku. Kau nyata. Hal itu saja cukup membuatku bahagia. Kau tahu, aku ... tidak punya banyak teman. Karena itulah aku sangat senang kau mengunjungiku. Sesungguhnya berdiam diri di kamar untuk membaca buku tidak selalu nyaman. Aku juga butuh teman untuk mengobrol.

Arrietty.. Sejak pertemuan kita, sepertinya hidupmu menjadi lebih sulit, ya? Maafkan aku. Aku mencoba memperbaiki segalanya dengan memberikan dapur baru untukmu, namun sepertinya sudah terlambat. Kau kembali mengunjungiku, kali ini untuk berpamitan. Arrietty, apakah manusia dan _kari-gurashi_ tidak bisa hidup berdampingan?

Arrietty, kau menangis. Kunjungan ketigamu adalah untuk meminta bantuan. Maafkan aku, namun aku benar-benar bahagia dimintai tolong olehmu. Jadi terdengar seperti bahagia di atas penderitaanmu, ya? _Gomen_..

Arrietty, kau ingat saat kau bertanya padaku apa aku baik-baik saja saat kita sedang berlari mencari ibumu? Jawabannya tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, ini tidak bagus untukku. Namun jika ini bisa menjamin keselamatanmu, aku baik-baik saja.

Arrietty, kau ingat saat kita berpisah? Matahari belum terbit saat itu, Niya membangunkanku dengan berisik. Saat itu aku sadar, ia pasti ingin membawaku menemuimu. Aku kembali berlari, Arrietty. Demi melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya. Rasanya sungguh sesak saat aku berlari dan membayangkan kau akan pergi jauh dan tidak akan kembali. Namun saat melihat wajahmu, semua rasa sesak itu hilang.

Arrietty, kau memberiku keberanian untuk hidup. Selama ini aku hanya pasrah menerima keadaanku, penyakitku. Namun melihatmu berjuang begitu keras untuk bertahan hidup, membuatku mengerti arti kehidupan. Aku akan berjuang, Arrietty.

Arrietty.. Operasiku berjalan lancar, dan seperti yang kau harapkan, aku baik-baik saja. Kali ini aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Sudah 10 tahun sejak kita berpisah, apa kau masih mengingatku? Aku masih dan akan terus mengingatmu, Arrietty.

Arrietty, apa kita begitu berbeda? Manusia dan _kari-gurashi_ , apa benar kita tidak bisa hidup berdampingan?

Arrietty, rumah boneka itu masih belum berpenghuni. Aku menyimpannya untukmu, kalau nanti kau kembali.

Arrietty, apa kau pernah jatuh cinta? Mungkin kau akan tertawa mendengar pertanyaan ini.

Arrietty, cinta itu apa? Perasaan ingin melindungi dan ingin terus bersama, apa itu bisa disebut cinta? Merasa kesepian tanpa kehadiran seseorang dan merindukan seseorang, apa itu bisa disebut cinta?

Arrietty.. Pertemuan kita memang begitu singkat. Tapi apa kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan? Apa kau merindukanku, Arrietty? Aku ... merindukanmu.

Arrietty, kau adalah bagian dari hidupku. Sekarang, dan selamanya.

Arrietty, aku tidak akan melupakanmu.

Arrietty,

.

.

"Sho?" panggil seorang gadis berambut cokelat dari balik pintu. Sho menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" sahutnya. Tangannya masih memegang pena.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Menulis surat," jawab Sho singkat.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di luar, ya?" Sho mengangguk. Ia menatap kembali genkoyoshi di hadapannya. Besok adalah hari pernikahannya, dan dia merasa harus menulis surat. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali. Tangannya kembali menggoreskan tinta hitam ke kertas putih itu.

.

.

Arrietty, aku mencintaimu.

.

.

" _Jiisan_ ~" panggil seorang anak kecil berambut ikal. "Boleh aku membuka rumah bonekanya?" Sho menoleh dan tersenyum.

" _Dame yo_. Rumah itu untuk _kari-gurashi_."

 **-end-**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's note** : gomen kudasai, ini fic diketik on impuls jadi maaf kalo agak gaje. Niatnya mau ngemaso kayak author yang sebelah, namun apa daya jiwa ini jiwa setrong jadi gak bisa galau. Ehee ;3_

 _Saya kebawa emosi pas scene Sho sama Arrietty pisah, terus mikir kenapa ya mereka nasibnya tragis banget gabisa bersatu. Well, bukan cuma beda agama atau beda umur atau beda kelamin (eh). Tapi beda ukuran wwww si Arrietty cuma seukuran jempolnya Sho, bisa mejret di kasur nanti xD_

 _Sudah, sudah. Semakin kacau ini note-nya. Minta reviewnya ya, sankyuu~ **-Mayecchi-**_


End file.
